happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Picking at a Squab
Picking at a Squab is a fan episode. Roles Starring *Squabbles *Demony Featuring *Lifty & Shifty *Germy *Disco Bear *Crafty *Pudgy *Bushy Appearances *Halo Plot Squabbles walks to a bank that is being robbed by Lifty and Shifty. The two fight over a bag of money until it rips open and its contents spill out. One coin rolls towards Squabbles and he picks it up. But he is quickly forced to make a run for it as Lifty and Shifty chase him. Squabbles stops at a busy street and cannot afford to wait. He attempts to cross the road and nearly reaches the other side, until the coin falls out of his hand, distracting him long enough for a truck to hit him. Before he knew it, Squabbles is sent falling into a dark hole. When he finally hits the ground he is surrounded by flames. Demony stands before him, explaining that he is here to face eternal punishment for his crimes of theft and jaywalking. As she drags him to a pit filled with lava, Squabbles frantically begs to be given a second chance. At the last second, a mysterious flash of light pulls Squabbles out of the underworld. Squabbles awakens at a hospital, horrified by the experience he has endured. Germy has miraculously brought him back to life. Squabbles uses this opportunity to be a better person. He walks by to see Disco Bear flirting with Crafty. A smitten Squabbles tries to win Crafty's heart by flirting, but is ultimately shunned. Disco Bear's disco ball crushes him shortly afterwards. Squabbles finds himself back in the underworld, where Demony prepares to punish him for flirting. Squabbles once again tries desperately to convince her into giving him another chance, when another flash of light occurs. Squabbles finds himself back in the hospital, having been resurrected again thanks to Germy. Squabbles vows to try harder to be good. This time, Squabbles enters a hot dog eating contest against Pudgy and Bushy. As Squabbles and Pudgy begin gobbling their hot dogs, Bushy discreetly places a dynamite stick into a bun. Squabbles is so distracted that he swallows the bomb. Eventually, Pudgy faints before he could eat his last hot dog. As Squabbles enjoys his victory, he succumbs to a heart attack. Germy shows up with his defibrillators, but Squabbles is blown to pieces by the bomb and Germy decides there is nothing more he can do. Squabbles ends up back in the underworld to find Demony waiting for him. Tired and frustrated of always being at the short end of the stick, Squabbles pushes Demony into the pit of lava and watches with glee as she is burnt to death. Demony soon finds herself standing at the gate entrance of heaven. Halo quickly rejects her and sends her down a trapdoor. She ends up back in the underworld, now ruled by Squabbles, and cowers in fear of the punishment he prepares to exact on her. Deaths #Squabbles is blown to pieces by swallowing dynamite. However, he revives as a resident in the underworld. #Demony is burnt by lava. Injuries #Squabbes is hit by a truck and smashed by a disco ball (both times revived by Germy). Trivia *This episode will be Squabbles' 100th death. *The title is a pun on 'picking at a scab'. *Squabbles is sent to the underworld for greed, lust and gluttony (three of the seven deadly sins). But Lifty, Shifty and Bushy ironically did worse things than him. *This is the debut appearance of Halo. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 90 Episodes